Green Snakes
by miki230
Summary: secondyear Harry is so hurt by his uncle that he misses the train Dumbledore finds out about the abuse and tries to help The founders come to the rescue and bring Harry back with them. Sal/HP Mpreg Creature TimeTravle Abuse Rape child abuse and HP12 sal20
1. Hurt

**Green Snakes**

**Summary: 12 year old Harry is so badly abused that he misses the train to Hogwarts for his second year. Hedwig, being worried about her young ward, goes to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, being truly worried about the boy, decides that he needs to be somewhere safe. Next thing Harry knows, 2 men and 2 women are coming to his rescue!**

**A/N: This was kind of random but the muse took control and I just had to write it!**

**Pairing: Salazar x Harry**

**Warning:!!!! Harry is 12!!!! Salazar is like in his 20's!!! I do not condone child and adult relationships but the actual relationship does not happen until Harry is 15! Mentions of child abuse and ****rape****!!! ****Very Graphic and Scary!!!! Angsty as well!!!!**

**This is a time travel fic as well as AU and Mpreg!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

**Harry's PoV**

"Boy, you will never leave this house again and you will never see that school again!" my uncle bellowed as he came deep inside me. I had learned long ago not to fight back or make a noise. When he pulled out he grabbed my legs.

"This time I will guarantee it!" I screamed as I felt my ankles snap. He finally left the room. It wasn't twenty minutes later and my aunt came in crying.

After I had left last year, Vernon Dursley had taken his anger out on her. Since she knew now she and Dudley had become really nice. She was holding a first aid kit but when she saw my ankles she walked out of the room.

I thought she was abandoning me but she came in with my wand and books.

"Harry, do you know any healing spells?" she asked. She smiled slightly when I nodded and gave me my wand.

I had been doing healing charms since I got the wand so that I could mend broken bones. I could also do wandless healing but that I only used for internal injuries.

She watched silently as I healed my legs and the tearing in my anus to stop the blood. I was to tired though to heal the lesser injuries so I let my aunt do that.

Hedwig was in her cage next to the bed cooing softly. My aunt smiled at the bird. "Harry, I am going to send word to the headmaster." She whispered as I started to dose off.

An hour later, Hedwig was flying into the headmasters rooms. Albus looked up at the bird in wonder as she glared at him and dropped her package. It was a photo album labeled "Harry's Abuse" Albus cringed as he lifted the book.

He only needed to look at the first few pictures to realize how bad it really was. He hadn't realized how bad thing were until now. Now all he had to do was figure out how he could help. It was then that he heard a knock.

"Come in." He called.

Albus Dumbledore had never been more shocked in his whole life then he was then.

Standing in front of him were the founders themselves.

"Albus, I have come to inform you that we will be taking the young Potter boy into our custody." Salazar Slytherin told him. The man was tall with silver hair tied with a leather strap and silver eyes.

"What do you mean you are taking him, he is needed here?" Albus argued though he did feel that Harry had to be somewhere.

It was Rowena who stepped forward.

"Sal is claiming him under the creature law concerning mates and where they are placed. Harry is now old enough to be brought with us back to the past. He will though, come back with us to defeat Tom but not yet."

Albus sighed but nodded in acceptance. There was nothing he could do to stop them and Harry needed someone to protect and love him.

"Fine, but I must ask, what kind of creature are you and what is Harry?"

Sal smirked at this question.

"I am a full blooded veela. Harry is truly my little snake seeing as he is some kind of dragon I think." Sal answered. Godric huffed.

"Come on, at this rate the boy will be dead before we can rescue him!" Sal nodded and the 4 left for the address on the letter.

Sal could feel the pain coming in waves from his mate. That pain was what had called him from the past to save him. As he neared the house, the scent of blood overwhelmed his senses.

The sun had already risen but the Vernon Dursley was still at home. The reason he knew was the fear he could feel radiating from the house.

Rowena, Godric and Sal would enter the house first. Helga would follow them as the healer if the boy had any life threatening injuries. Rowena decided that they would probably let her in because of her looks.

The long red hair and blue eyes made her a lovely creature and the Victorian style dress in bluish purple silk was positively divine. She knocked carefully.

The door opened to reveal a wale like boy. He smiled at her and then at the others before turning grim.

"You guys must be here for Harry. He is upstairs in the room with all the locks. My dad is in there right now and from the sounds of it, it's bad this time." The boy let them in.

Sitting at the bottom of the steps sobbing was a rather horse like woman. She looked up at them.

"Please save him. I can't take seeing him like this anymore." Sal nodded to the woman. Godric said he would stay down stairs incase the man tried to attack his family. They all felt that the women should help Harry because of the situation at hand.

Sal saw all the locks on the door and cursed under his breath. The smell of blood and sex filled the air. He unlocked the door quickly but only saw red when he opened the doors.

A fat man was thrusting in and out of Harry's body while the child screamed himself raw. It was Rowena that sent the man flying away from the child. Sal nodded to her his thanks and Helga and he rushed over to Harry's side.

"Oh Sal, this is terrible!" Helga whispered as she ran her wand over him. Sal looked on without any emotion displayed on his face.

Harry's body was covered in bruises, cuts and burns. As Sal surveyed the damage done he cringed when he saw the blood leaking from the boy's entrance. Helga started casting her healing magic when Sal realized the child was staring at him.

"Child, we are here to help you." Harry watched Sal before smiling at him and raising his hand to touch Sal.

"_Sssir?"_ he hissed softly. Harry's throat hurt too much to do anything else. Salazar smiled at the boy.

"_I ssspeak asss well. You may call me Sssal."_ He hissed back. Harry smiled at him again and looked him full in the eyes. Sal's breath hitched in his throat. He had never seen someone with such beautiful eyes. The glasses though, they would dispose of.

Sal watched as Harry passed out from everything that had happened before touching the child's face. Helga smiled as she cast a cleaning charm to rid Harry of all the blood. "He is such a sweet thing. Here he is in a pool of his own blood and he can smile at you because he already knows you are his as he is yours." Helga said as she set to work on the broken bones and open cuts.

Sal turned to Rowena now that he knew Harry was going to be just fine.

Rowena was glaring at the fat man and had her wand pointed at him so he could go nowhere.

"Who are you people?! This is my house and I want you freaks out!" Sal sneered at the man.

"Harry Potter is mine! Now tell me who you are?" Sal wanted the name of the bastard before he killed him. The fat man huffed.

"I am Vernon Dursley and if you want the little freak you can have him! Just get out of my house!" Sal leveled his wand at the man.

"I should kill you under creature law but I feel that that would hurt Harry more since he is so sweet. Instead you will forever feel the pain he did no matter what drugs you take to try and dull it. You will also never be able to have sex again! If you ever try then you will only feel the double the pain he felt during his rape."

Sal cast the spell and turned away from the evil man. He turned to Harry and Helga to see that she was just finishing up. Sal raped his cloak around the boy's shoulders and they went down stairs with Harry securely in Sal's arms.

Rowena drug Vernon down the steps.

Godric was talking with Dudley when they came down stairs and smiled at Sal before leveling his wand at Vernon.

"You have caused both a friend and a child undue stress and harm. For this I curse that all food you consume will taste like trash and cardboard. You will never find food that tastes good as long as you live. I see Sal already cursed you so I will let it go with that."

He turned toward Dudley and Petunia.

"You two had tried to protect Harry and for that we are thankful." He smiled at Rowena who sighed.

"I will bless you guys with good fortune and love. I will not give anything else because for 10 years you stood by and did nothing, even helping in some cases. You two did help though and as Godric said, we thank you for that."

Sal with Harry still in his arms, pulled the portkey from his pocket.

"let us go before I feel the need to kill these Muggles." Every one held on to the Silver chain that hung from Harry's neck and removed Harry Potter from the year 1993.

* * *

**Okay that was fun to write! Hope you liked it!!!**

**Don't worry, it won't be so depressing later!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Waking to love

**Green Snakes 2**

**A/N: Someone reviewed that Vernon was let off to easy. I wanted to let you all know not to worry. I am not done with him that was just a warning.**

**Thank You to all my Reviewers!!! I love you guys!!**

**Read first chapter for warnings!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Sal was a bit happier once they had Harry back in the past with them.

He laid Harry down on the bed in the room they had set up for him. The room was done in blues and blacks and the bed was done in a silky green. Harry's black hair and pale skin looked lovely against the emerald green silk.

Sal conjured a chair for himself next to the bed and took Harry's hand.

"Sal, you should get some rest." Helga said softly.

Sal shook his head. "I have to be here when he wakes up. He is too scared to be left alone." Godric smiled at his friend. "I will stay with ya, why don't we all stay here?"

The girls agreed with Godric and all conjured chairs in their respective colors; one green for Sal, one red for Godric, one purple for Rowena and one yellow for Helga.

Helga checked Harry repeatedly for any signs of injury that she might have missed while Rowena and Godric chatted for a while and Sal had eventually joined in when the conversation turned to which house Harry would be in.

Helga and Godric argued that he would be in Gryffindor while Sal and Rowena argued that he would be in Slytherin. This argument went on for a while until…

"Slytherin…I was supposed to be in Slytherin."

Sal turned to Harry who was staring at the ceiling unseeingly. "What do you mean?" Sal asked carefully. Sadly, Godric didn't have such tact.

"You were in Gryffindor before so why not now?" He asked in an overly loud voice. Sal glared at him but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"The hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin but I was bias at the time and said no. It decided I had a few loin traits and put me there." Harry turned slightly so that he could see them.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Harry asked. Sal went to answer but Harry cut him off.

"I know you. You are Salazar Slytherin and you are mine." Sal smiled.

"That is right my little one and you are mine as well." Harry smiled at Sal and sat up.

"So, you going to tell me where I am or will I have to guess?" Sal chuckled a bit before answering.

"You are in the past at Hogwarts. It is now the time of the founders and we have our third batch of first years about to come in the next 2 weeks. It was no longer safe for you in your time. I am your mate and because I am a full blooded veela, I could sense that you were in pain."

Harry thought about it for a minute. Before looking at the others and then back at Sal.

"So, am I a creature two and if so what am I and when will I change?" Harry seemed to have decided to skip the main point of that he had been raped and jump straight into the technicality of it all.

"When you turn 15 your creature blood will appear and as far as we can tell, you are some kind of reptile." Harry smiled at this.

"So what now? I am a used whore that has no purpose other than to destroy Tom so why would you want to bring me here?" Harry's eyes were glassy and unseeing as he spoke but Sal was more upset by the words that he spoke.

He gathered Harry in his arms.

"You are none of those things. The only thing you need to know is that you are mine! I love you and I will never forgive that bastard!" Sal rocked the small child back and forth slowly.

Godric was sullen from what had been said. He was never one that liked seeing others in pain and loved to help people.

"Harry, you will live here from now on and will only return so that we can kill Tom. Other than that, you will never leave us. We have known about you from the instant you were born and I already think of you as a brother and Sal speaks the truth when he says he loves you. Never think that we would not want you here."

Rowena spoke up then.

"I don't know why we didn't kick that stupid old man out of Hogwarts for this! Geez, how could we have let this happen! Now, if I hear you speak words like that when we all love you then I will personally smother you in so much valentine like shit you will choke to death on all the love!"

She stomped her foot in irritation. Harry nodded and burrowed his head in to Sal's chest.

"I think we should let the boy rest. Let us all go to bed." Helga said with a large smile for Harry.

Everyone agreed but when Sal went to move away Harry started to panic.

"No! Don't leave me alone, please!" Rowena smiled and pushed Sal back towards the bed.

"Your little snake wants you." Sal nodded and moved back over to Harry who hugged him and refused to let go.

The other three left and Godric called back just as he shut the door: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sal groaned and Harry giggled slightly.

"Harry, are you sure I should stay here with you? After what happened it may not be the best idea."

Harry just looked at him with watery eyes.

"I don't want to be alone. If I am left alone I will have nightmares." Sal hugged his little lover and transfigured his clothes into pajamas. He looked at Harry and noticed that they had not given him anything to wear other than the cloak that Sal had put on him.

Sal transfigured that to fit him but knew that they would have to buy him clothes the next morning.

Harry moved over on the bed and Sal climbed in next to him.

When Rowena, Helga and Godric came to check on them a few hours later, the two were wrapped around each other. Harry had snuggled in to Sal's chest and Sal had his face buried in the mop of black hair on the child's head.

Rowena cast a silencing charm on Godric before he could try and wake them up and the three snuck out of the room as quietly as possible.

It was another two hours before Sal and Harry started to awaken.

Harry looked up into the molten silver eyes of Sal. Sal sucked in a breath as the emerald depths locked with his silver orbs. He was shocked at the sadness and fear that seemed ingrained in the deepest parts of his eyes but saw the recognition flash through him before the natural love that they felt for each other reflected in both of their eyes.

"Mine." Harry said simply, almost childishly.

"Yes, yours and you are mine." Sal told him just as simply. Harry smiled.

"Yep, yours."

Sal got out of bed and led Harry down to the library where he was sure he would be able to find his friends.

"Kiddo, your alive!" Godric yelled and jumped up to wrap Harry in a hug. Harry laughed and hugged the exuberant man.

Rowena smacked Godric in the head and patter Harry on the back. Helga smiled and hugged him lightly.

"So, you two are probably starved so let's get something to eat." Rowena said as she led them all into the kitchens. She was about to call for a house elf when Harry jumped up.

"Let me do it. I find it relaxing." Harry knew what to do even without modern appliances. Rowena agreed and Harry started to have the elves bring him what he needed to cook.

They all watched in silence as the small boy moved about the kitchen happily and slowly. Soon the table was covered in eggs, bacon and toast. Harry turned out to be an amazing cook.

"Damn, this is better than any house elf! From now on I dub you House Elf Harry!" Godric declared just as Sal and Rowena hit him in the mind.

Harry laughed.

"I don't mind, I was always the cook at my aunt and uncles and I have been called worse things so being called a house elf is probably a step up!" He sat and started to eat while the group of four looked at each other warily before following his example and started to eat.

As soon as breakfast was over and everyone was dressed, Harry wearing some of Sal's clothes: leather pants and a silk green dress shirt, all of which were shrunken to fit him. Harry thanked god that they had such things in the past but was a little skeptical about the leather.

Harry relented once they informed him that it was supple instead of the harsh clothing of the future.

Harry was drug to the tailor where the Hogwarts uniform for Slytherin was made for him as well as dress robes and Muggle clothes. Harry was happy to have clothes that actually fit him for once.

When that was done, they bought the things Harry would need as well as a broom. Harry was happy to learn that quidditch went this far back.

They headed home and started to teach Harry what he needed to know for the second year. Sal promised to take Harry to get a wand the next afternoon but that he should really be resting even if Helga had healed him.

Harry agreed and went to his room with Sal. Harry still refused to sleep alone, not that Sal minded.

Harry again made breakfast for them and afterward, Sal and Godric took Harry out to get a custom wand.

"I thought you two hated each other because Godric wanted to allow Muggle borns and Sal didn't?" Harry asked while they were walking.

Godric grinned.

"One, call me Rick because everyone else does. Two, I don't approve of Muggle borns unless they are really powerful. On that front, we both agree." Sal nodded in agreement.

Harry seemed to think about it before turning to Sal.

"If we are mates, how did Tom become your heir? I am a boy so unless you cheat on me, I can't have kids." Sal seemed shocked at this.

"Since when did wizards lose the ability to carry children? You will be able to carry a child as well as any woman could. You are very powerful for a wizard and you are the submissive mate."

Rick of course had a jibe lined up for that one.

"That means you're going to be a little mommy!!" he joked and made Aww sounds the rest of the way to the shop.

When they entered what must have been the original Ollivander's, Harry and the others were greeted by an older man who took one look at them and led them to the back of the shop.

"You want a custom wand for the time traveler. Well then, pick your wood and any liquid and solid cores that feel right."

Harry held up his hands and let his power call the wood. A block of a dark colored wood landed in his palm.

The older man grabbed it and grinned. "Purple heart, a very pure wood that is used for healing and protecting, now pick your cores."

Harry walked over to the solid cores. Harry pulled three cores: Female fire unicorns hair, a griffin talon and a Runespoor's fang.

"All very powerful and very temperamental, when combined. Fire unicorn hair is very pure as their flame cleans the soul. A Griffin talon is for strength and bravery as well as courage. The Runespoor fang is used it the dark arts but when combined with the purity of a unicorn, will actually counter them."

"Now the liquid cores, child."

Harry called the cores to him: Phoenix tears, basilisk venom and dragon blood.

The old man grinned.

"Phoenix tears are able to cure anything. Basilisk venom is deadly but can be neutralized by the phoenix and made to counter act deadly threats. Dragon blood is very strong and mixed with the first two, it can be a deadly combo if you don't have the strength to wield the wand."

"Since you called to stuff yourself, you are very powerful and are meant to heal someone that is using the dark arts. Interesting, you will be able to stop that person with this once you learn to control it."

"Salazar, if I remember correctly, I made you something similar for you didn't I?"

Sal nodded. His wand was made of almost the exact stuff except all his cores came from reptiles and his wood was ebony.

Harry was very happy and they were told to be back in 1 and a half hours for the finished product.

Sal took them out to eat which took about 45 minutes. For the rest of the time they wandered around the shops. It was during this that they came to a familiar's shop.

"Oh, I need an owl and a pet! If you are ever going to be able to sleep in your own room I will need one." Sal smiled and led him into the shop.

"Not that I want to sleep alone but you could use a friend." Harry nodded and ran into the store to look around.

He came up to the owls and found a lovely black one that was just perfect for him! Harry picked up the silver cage and brought it up to Sal.

"Isn't she pretty? She is like the dark version of my old owl! I will call her…Shade, because she reminds me of it."

Sal took the cage while Harry went to find his next pet. Harry walked to the back of the shop and found the reptile tanks. Harry walked through till he found a large emerald green python. Harry smiled and reached in the tank.

"_Hello, I am Harry, who are you?"_ he asked the snake. The snake stared at him for a minute.

"_I am Elmira. If you will take me away from here then I will gladly be your guardian."_

Harry smiled and promised to bring her with him. He ran up to Sal. He was so happy that he forgot about talking English.

"_Ssssal, I want her."_ Harry hissed happily.

Sal was shocked.

"_Little one, you speak the language of snakes?"_ Sal hissed back.

Harry nodded and allowed the large snake to rap herself around her arms. Before Sal could say anything else, harry rushed off again.

"You've got it hard, I wonder what pet he wants. The snake is good but she will be strong for him. He will also need something to comfort him through the night." Godric had for once said something with a bit of insight.

Harry was now looking around at kittens. He found an interesting creature in a dark kennel in the back. Regardless of the sign that clearly stated 'DANGER' Harry unlocked the cage and pulled the beast out.

What he removed was a large black panther with red eyes and large dragon wings on its back it hissed at Harry and snarled as though it would attack.

"_I have come to release you. Would you like to come live with me?" _The creature seemed to think this over.

"_I am Shetan, the demon cat. It seems that because I am part dragon, you can communicate using your gift of snake speak."_

Harry nodded and looked around for a moment before finding a black leather collar. He buckled it around Shetan's neck and placed Elmira around his shoulders.

Harry then led the large cat to the check out where Sal and Godric were waiting. Godric laughed at the sight of the small boy being followed by the two creatures that were large than he. Sal smiled and they paid for their pets, all of which ate meat and headed back to get Harry's wand.

Harry was amazed at how beautiful the wand was. It was 12 ½ inches long and solid. He was instructed to give it a flick and silver, red, green and blue sparks flew from the tip.

Harry was ready to face anything.

He had a wand.

He had three friends.

He had three guardian beasts even if he had no clue what that meant.

And Harry Potter had found the love of his life.

He could take on Tom any day and nobody even knew it.

* * *

**Okay! Got this one out!**

**I am happy people like this so much!**

**Please Review!! I love to know what you guys think and what you guys want to see happen next!!!**


	3. Allies

**A/N: Next chapter!!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

2 weeks before school would start; Rowena came to them with a problem.

"Sal, don't you think we should bring his loved ones here for him? He is going to want friends and that will mean bringing people from his time here."

Sal looked at Harry who had been playing with Elmira and Shetan when Rowena asked.

"Would you like to bring some people here for you to be closer too?" Harry nodded emphatically and Sal grinned.

"We will need a list and this could take a week." Sal explained as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"First we will want to collect your godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. After that we should collect any friends that might want to come. Luna Lovegood, you have not met her yet but you will like her. Neville Longbottom and anyone else you can think of."

Harry agreed and packed some of his stuff for the next week. Rowena promised him that she would have everything ready for when his friends would get there. As they prepared to leave, Shetan and Elmira came up.

"_We are your guardians and must be with you. We are extensions of yourself and we will make sure that no one that could hurt you comes on this trip." _Shetan spoke.

Sal agreed and allowed Elmira to coil around his arm while Shetan wrapped his tail about Harry's waist. They used a silver dagger with an emerald hilt as the portkey.

Harry felt the pull at his stomach and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in the headmaster's office. "Harry, my boy!" the headmaster exclaimed.

Harry turned to him but looked at Sal. "Harry and I are only here to bring certain people back with us so that he will have friends. First we will be picking up Sirius Black before starting a search for Remus Lupin."

Sal led Harry out and when Albus went to grab for the boy, Shetan rounded on him.

"You, will leave my ward alone!" Shetan snarled in perfect English.

Harry grinned at the large demon cat.

"I didn't know you spoke English. You should have said you did. Anyway, he is right headmaster. You meddle way too much for your own good. I will be back to fight Tom but I will not be listening to any more of your 'for the greater good' speeches."

With that Harry led Sal from the room. Shetan followed after one more snarl directed at the headmaster and a grin for Fawkes who was trilling happily.

"We shall apparate to Azkaban. The dementors are allies of mine and will release him if I ask."

Harry nodded and held on to Sal and Shetan as they apparated to the island prison. When they landed, Harry shuddered slightly at all the gloom. Sal led the way and Shetan curled his tail around Harry's waist to reassure him.

"_Dementor, I am Salazar Slytherin, your master. I demand the release of my mates godfather, Sirius Orion Black."_ The head Dementor nodded and led them into the prison.

"Follow me and stick close, Harry." Harry agreed and followed with Shetan snarling at every shadow. They were led into a cell that housed a large black dog.

"Sirius Black, I am Salazar Slytherin and I have something you want." He motioned harry to step forward.

"I present your cub, Harry Potter." The black dog jumped up and transformed into a man with shaggy black hair but had still maintained most of his looks. The man, Sirius, lifted the hair from Harry's face and saw the green eyes and scar.

The man took him into a large bear hug.

"My cub! Harry you are okay, I am your godfather but what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I am Sal's mate and since my uncle was abusing me it called him from the past to save me. He took me back to the past but I will need allies and friends so we came back to bring the necessary people back with us. You are one of those." He explained.

Sirius grinned and although not happy about the mate part or the abuse, was willing to go with them.

"Sirius, do you have any idea where Remus would go off to?" Sal asked as they walked out.

Sirius thought for a moment before remembering that Remus would have still gone to the shrieking shack even if he was in Azkaban. It just so happened that the full moon was that very night so all they would have to do was wait till morning and they could speak with him.

So that was what they did. Sirius knew that Remus would be out so they felt comfortable going in few hours before dawn.

This would be why they did not expect to find the werewolf lazing on the bed. The instant they saw him, Sirius transformed in to Padfoot and slunk on his belly to the alpha wolf.

Remus or Moony in this case, watched the grim walk up but their attention was drawn to the two at the door along with the two guardian beasts.

The demon cat ignored him for he was no threat and the snake was more interested in conversing with the tall man. Moony growled but made no move to attack. He looked back at Padfoot and leapt on his pack mate joyfully.

He and Sirius wrestled for a bit before Moony beat him and stood to walk up to the young boy.

He could recognize the scent of his pup anywhere and happily hurried the boy into the room before pouncing on him and licking his face. This was his pack and he was happy to have them back.

He looked back at the strange man as the sun came up. When he transformed back Sirius changed back and accioed some clothing for both of them. Remus stood and stared at the man as Remus hugged his pup.

"It is good to see you again pup. I have missed you for so long." Harry hugged the werewolf back before going to stand by the older man who introduced himself.

"I am Salazar Slytherin and I would like to bring you to the past with Harry and Sirius. Harry was abused and the pain called me, his mate, to the future to rescue him. I realized that he would need allies so we are now bringing those who are needed to the past with us."

"He has already been once and we will go back in a week's time."

Remus nodded and agreed to go for his pups sake.

Sal told them that they should get to know each other because they had the rest of the day to rest before they started to collect the other ones.

Harry was happy to get to know his godfathers and they were just as happy to meet him. He told then all what had happened before Sal rescued him and the day went by pretty quickly.

The next morning Harry said that they should see the Weasley's because he had a feeling the twins would love to know Rick and Siri.

Sal agreed and they headed for the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ron greeted in shock.

Harry smiled and Ron led him in where the rest of the family plus Hermione was eating.

"Harry, why is Salazar Slytherin, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with you?" Hermione had read all about them.

"Well, Sal is my mate and the abuse my uncle did caused me to call out for help which brought my mate from the past. He took me to the past so I could heal but I will need friends. I came to ask if any of you would like to come with me?"

Harry looked at the shock on all their faces but smiled when the twins stood.

"A chance to meet Godric Gryffindor and hang with Sirius Black? Who wouldn't go!"

Hermione thought about it and agreed that it gave her a chance to find out everything she could about the four founders.

Harry though was shock when Ron glared at him.

"I have only known you for a year and you are already taking Hermione and my brothers and you want me to just waltz off into god knows what dangers!? You are an idiot!"

Before anyone could say anything Shetan pounced on the unsuspecting boy.

"Yell at my ward again and I will eat you for breakfast. I don't like it when harry is upset so I suggest we leave now Salazar before I am forced to kill one of these idiots!"

Sal nodded and they left the house as soon as the boys had their stuff and took Hermione to her parents' house.

Her parents were saddened that she was leaving but she explained that it would be for the best and they agreed. Their next stop would be the Lovegood's.

* * *

**Okay! Got that done!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


End file.
